Gila Monster
The Gila monster (Heloderma suspectum) is the largest lizard in the United States, and one of the few species of venomous lizard in the world. It has a stocky body with a large head and a short, fat tail. The skin consists of many round, bony scales, a feature that was common amongst the dinosaurs but is unusual in today's reptiles. Gila monsters have a striking bright pink and black colouration and the two subspecies can be distinguished by their different patterns; the banded Gila monster (Heloderma suspectum cinctum) has a band of light markings along the back whilst in the reticulated Gila monster (H. s. suspectum) these light marks are joined in a network. With their venomous bite and elusive nature, these lizards have inspired many myths over the centuries. Roles *It played Beau in Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version) *It played Zeon in Shining Force 2: Next Dimention *It played Panther Chameleon in Arizona (Madagascar) *It played Nigel Uno/Numbuh 1 in Codename: Lizards Next Door *It played Fanny in Battle For North American Island Gallery File:Gila_Monster.jpg F8555917780e107a4ca3e94dc1d633de.jpg Gila_Monster (Wild Kratts).png GabiGilaMonster.jpg IMG 6497.JPG gila-monster-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon: Ultimate Animal Collection (2017) Star meets Gila Monster.png Stanley Gila Monster.png|Stanley (2001-2004) P9740627.JPG Toledo Zoo Gila Monster.png San Diego Zoo Gila Monster.png Indianapolis Zoo Gila Monster.png Stanley-nightlight-explorer-desert-animals.png Riverbanks Zoo Gila Monster.png Planet Zoo Gila Monster.png CITIRWN Gila Monster.png MMHM Gila Monster.png Riley and Elycia meets Gila Monster.jpg Sesame Street Lizard 3.png Zoboomafoo Gila Monster.png|Zoboomafoo (1999-2001) Is a Crocodile a Reptile? D.I.G.I.T..jpeg N.I.G.E.L..jpeg G.A.R.N.E.T..jpeg Books DSC 4887.JPG IMG_1732pol.JPG IMG 8943.JPG B47F3EA5-8E8B-4B89-B887-A46AAE4C012D.jpeg 049E8492-81D2-4E3A-B60D-FED974A2E696.jpeg EAEA241D-9FF6-4698-8120-86F779F8FA32.jpeg CF4ECAA4-1E6D-45E6-A940-4CE9F3671B55.jpeg D2C9CA25-0C6D-46FE-B694-38AF43F9AB4F.jpeg 0C70CF9A-78EA-4F6E-B825-729B24AFA400.jpeg AB0060BF-9ACF-45F3-B3CC-CCF01F0682DE.jpeg AE7F6FFE-3615-498B-B418-B902F5539559.jpeg ADC9B59A-EA10-4C9D-9FB9-6DA0926387C3.jpeg BF8A7AAF-4726-509C-C529-C013A6640660.jpeg 4A494CFB-49C9-4643-97BB-6A440B315C1C.jpeg 31F152FB-B17B-49F9-8587-72C2FF28355B.jpeg DB0733A5-2450-4C2E-A3FB-91A5C2017FF0.jpeg E2E28F87-8DBC-4B85-93DE-DFF854D106AD.jpeg E4676E7A-1FE9-4051-BB45-2C1AA217BA7D.jpeg 4C6CCD65-8706-4795-BB3E-BF9FD9D7A187.jpeg B0A7E2CC-050E-4364-BC35-723074C10206.jpeg AD282127-6067-45D3-BEF5-1D1ADC186C45.jpeg C0B0B7AD-705D-41D6-8EC6-18F11C54CFC8.jpeg D1C1C8BE-8163-52E7-9FD7-29A22D65DAD9.jpeg D9CDE031-850E-4D24-A67F-3E155A535E98.jpeg 643437EE-1477-44CE-AFC8-DA233F74346F.jpeg 0775E6BA-BA11-432A-A8F8-9DE56B4CD100.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Lizards Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Rango Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:Tropicarium Kolmården Animals Category:Carnivores Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Lake Superior Zoo Animals Category:Wildlife World Zoo & Aquarium Animals Category:Audubon Zoo Animals Category:Stone Zoo Animals Category:Cameron Park Zoo Animals Category:Central Florida Zoo Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Zoo Knoxville Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Living Desert Zoo and Gardens Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Dictionary Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:I See a Kookaburra Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Poisonous/Venomous Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Incredible Reptiles and Amphibians Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of North America Animals Category:Snakes and Crocs and Other Reptiles Animals Category:The Atlas of Endangered Animals Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:Life Size Books Animals Category:Reptiles (Life Size Books) Animals Category:The Giant Book Of Creatures Of The Night Animals Category:Snakes and Reptiles The Scariest Cold-Blooded Creatures on Earth Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Reptiles (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Desert Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:CatDog Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:Invader Zim Animals Category:Ren and Stimpy Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:My Dad the Rock Star Animals Category:Voltron Force Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Least Concern Animals Category:Eyewitness Juniors Animals Category:Amazing Poisonous Animals (Eyewitness Juniors) Animals Category:Nature's Deadliest Creatures Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Growing Up: Alone Animals Category:Ginjer L. Clarke Animals Category:Giant Lizards Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Weird Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Prickly and Poisonous Animals Category:Wild, Wild World Animals Category:Snakes and Other Reptiles Animals Category:Heather Dakota Animals Category:Poison (Heather Dakota) Animals Category:They Call Me Woolly Animals Category:100 Facts: Reptiles and Amphibians Animals Category:100 Facts: Venom Animals Category:Red Dead Animals Category:Skansen Animals Category:Jonny Quest Animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:100 Facts: Deadly Creatures Animals Category:Home on the Range Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Fresno Chaffee Zoo Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Animasaurus Animals Category:How Animals Live Animals Category:Fearsome Reptiles Animals Category:Animals and their habitats animals Category:Crikey! It's The Irwins Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals